


Sharing Is Not Always Caring

by Arrow99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Human Names Used, Kissing, M/M, They are just so cute!, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow99/pseuds/Arrow99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia won't share his chocolate with Canada, so Canada comes up with a plan to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Not Always Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on Tumblr and just had to write it for Prussia and Canada, since they don't have enough short fics around. The prompt is: “You stole my candy and now you’re taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it. Bet you didn’t expect th – wait why are you kissing me back?!” 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment or kudos below!

“This is the last candy bar I have, Matthew. I’m not sharing it.” Gilbert stated smugly. Matthew pouted, “But Gil…. Sharing is caring.” 

“Not always. This is my candy bar,” Gil smirked as he bit into it. Matthew sighed and looked away as Gilbert continued to eat his candy bar. 

He was almost finished with it when Ludwig came down from his room. “Bruder, I am going over to Feliciano’s house to study.”

Gilbert smirked and teased, “Sure that’s all you are going to do with Feli?”

Blushing, Ludwig murmured, “Try not to burn down the house while I am gone. I leave Matthew in charge.” 

“Ludwig! You can’t leave anyone in charge! I’m the oldest! I’m already in charge because I’m just that AWESOME!” Gilbert scoffed. Ludwig sighed and left the room with one more remark, “Just don’t burn the house down.”

Gilbert chuckled and reached for the rest of his chocolate bar he had sat down. He didn’t feel his candy bar at all and glanced over at Matthew, who was smiling devilishly. In his hand was the wrapper for Gilbert’s candy bar, but the chocolate itself was nowhere to be seen. Gilbert growled, “Where is it, Matthew?”

Matthew’s smile just widened and he flirted, “You wouldn’t share, so I helped myself. If you want it, you will have to come and get it.”

Gilbert’s mouth hung slightly open as he processed where Matthew would have hidden his chocolate in such a short time. Matthew smiled widely and flicked his tongue out slightly to show the last little bit of chocolate. Gilbert grinned wickedly as he figured out that Matthew was keeping it in his mouth. How to get the chocolate back was the next question?

As an idea formed in Gilbert’s head, his heart began pounding and his adrenaline started to run through his veins. He leaned forward and caught Matthew’s lips in a kiss. It was not a chaste kiss either as he had caught Matthew with his mouth opened still. Flicking his tongue into Matthew’s mouth, he tasted chocolate. 

Matthew slid his hand up to the back of Gilbert’s head to bring him more into the kiss, which made a surprised gasp leave Gilbert’s mouth. As the kiss intensified, both Matthew and Gilbert began to make little noises of pleasure. Soon enough the kiss found them on the ground with Gilbert on top of Matthew and both of them breathless. Gilbert swiped his tongue one last time in Matthew’s mouth before he grinned and gloated, “I got the rest of the chocolate for myself.”

Matthew chuckled, “That you did, Gil. That you did.”

“It’s because I’m awesome, you know,” he stated as if it was fact. Matthew smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Gilbert’s mouth, whispering, “I know. I think you’re pretty awesome too.”

Gilbert beamed and kissed Matthew hard into which Matthew just hummed. An actual round of making out broke out between the two since they were no longer fighting over sharing the chocolate.


End file.
